marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Brunner
| image = | aliases = | gender = | roles = Writer; Penciler; Inker; Colorist; Cover artist | dob = February 21st, 1949 | dod = | pob = | pod = | works = Doctor Strange Howard the Duck Man-Thing Marvel Premiere | 1st = }} Frank Brunner is an American comic book artist born on February 21st, 1949. The majority of Frank's work has been for Marvel Comics, specializing in the horror and fantasy-horror genres. Brunner rose to prominence in the [1970s for his work on the Doctor Strange story-arcs from Marvel Premiere, beginning with issue #6. He wrote five issues of the series and provided the artwork and covers for eight issues. He also contributed his talents to the first 1974 Doctor Strange title, penciling the first five issues. He has also contributed his talents to titles such as Howard the Duck, Monsters Unleashed and Man-Thing. Body of work Incomplete As writer * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #1 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #2 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #3 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #4 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #5 * Doctor Strange Special Edition #1 * Doctor Strange: A Separate Reality (TPB) * Marvel Premiere #9 * Marvel Premiere #10 * Marvel Premiere #12 * Marvel Premiere #13 * Marvel Premiere #14 * Monsters Unleashed #2 As penciler * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #1 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #2 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #3 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #4 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #5 * Doctor Strange Special Edition #1 * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 2 * Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 3 * Giant-Size Man-Thing #4 * Giant-Size Man-Thing #5 * Marvel Premiere #6 * Marvel Premiere #7 * Marvel Premiere #9 * Marvel Premiere #10 * Marvel Premiere #11 * Marvel Premiere #12 * Marvel Premiere #13 * Marvel Premiere #14 * Marvel Zombies 5 #5 * Marvel Treasury Edition #6 * Monsters Unleashed #2 * Silver Surfer vs. Dracula #1 As inker * Chamber of Chills #3 * Chamber of Chills #4 * Giant-Size Man-Thing #4 * Marvel Premiere #4 * Marvel Premiere #11 * Marvel Premiere #13 * Marvel Zombies 5 #5 * Monsters Unleashed #2 As colorist * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #2 * Doctor Strange Special Edition #1 * Doctor Strange: A Separate Reality (TPB) * Giant-Size Man-Thing #4 * Marvel Premiere #10 * Marvel Premiere #12 * Marvel Premiere #13 As cover artist * Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #181 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #1 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #2 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #3 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #4 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #5 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #6 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #22 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #28 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #29 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #30 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #33 * Doctor Strange: A Separate Reality (TPB) * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #12 Notes & Trivia See also * Frank Brunner/Covers * Frank Brunner/Panels External Links * Frank Brunner at MDP * Frank Brunner at Wikipedia * Frank Brunner Official Website * Frank Brunner at Comic Vine * Frank Brunner at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:1949 creator births